


Murdering Sims

by LilacKitties



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Death, Drowning, F/M, For a Friend, I violate sims human rights, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Torture, Wrongful Imprisonment, fuck the Calientes, fuck the Heckings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacKitties/pseuds/LilacKitties
Summary: A fic meant to release my anger.
Relationships: Bob Pancakes/Eliza Pancakes, Brent Hecking/Brant Hecking, Dina Caliente/Don Lothario, Nina Caliente/Don Lothario
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Murdering Sims

It was a bright and pleasent morning. Raya and Emma got up; their voices ringing across the tiny house. They'd just moved into the neighborhood. The two had been best friends since high school, and had decided to move into Willow Creek together. Emma was planning to become a programmer, while Raya simply stole paintings from the rich to fund her interior design projects. Legally she'd describe it as 'borrowing.' Tired hands poured coffee into two mugs. Emma served breakfast onto the table as Raya stifled a yawn.

"We should go make friends today!" Emma chirped. Her enthusiasm was quite adorable. She was often gloomy, so the change in attitude was uplifting. "Maybe we can even go to the pool?" Emma added.

Raya smiled and nodded. She drew a smiley face in maple syrup on her pancake. "I gotta find some sucker to 'borrow' from soon, money's been drying up." Raya said. "The Landgraabs seem like they'd have the money to spare." Emma suggested. "But first, we should make some connections. 

It was about 11 am when they headed out. Emma soon found a few women arguing with each other. The only common words she could make out were "Don Lothario" and "BITCH." Poor Emma was shocked. She scrambled to cover Raya's ears, desperate to protect her innocent vocabulary. The women soon concluded their screaming match and walked off in different directions. Raya ran off, deciding to catch some frogs. Typical her. Emma decided to follow the woman with long red hair and blue top. The woman plopped herself down onto a picnic table.

"You alright?" Emma asked tentatively. She had no idea what might set her off. The strange woman sighed deeply. Her red hair falling around her face. "I'll be fine." Was the women's gruff response. Emma attempted to brighten up her day, which surprisingly worked well. "Name's Katrina" The red haired woman said. They soon struck up conversation. A few jokes here, a compliment there; Emma had the feeling they could be good friends. Maybe even something more.

She decided to attempt a pick up line. It was cheesy; similar to those a dad might use to flirt with his wife. Emma found it quite charming. Katrina clearly disagreed.

A resounding smack could be heard throughout the park. Even the Goth's could here it. Emma's once freckled pale cheek had been replaced by a bright red welt. Her skin throbbed and stung. She was gobsmacked. Never in Emma's life had she been slapped. Katrina looked quite proud of herself; her satisfied smirk growing by the second. Emma ran. Out of the picnic area, out of the park, and into her house. 

It was 7 by the time Raya arrived home. Her visit to the Landgraabs had gone well, she could definitely swipe something valuable. The house was completely pitch black. Sobs were coming from the computer room. Raya knew who it was. She rushed over to comfort her friend. Eventually Emma told her what had happened. 

"We have to kill them." Was her only response.

It took about 3 hours to come up with the plan. They would drown one, kidnap Katrina, make one so infuriated they die and burn the house. It was the perfect crime. First they would start with the lightest haired Caliente.

The next day they invited the lighter haired Caliente over; Dina. The woman was happy to come over, and apologized for Katrina's actions. However the plan had already been made. Raya and Emma had magically built a pool in the night, and now they had a chance to use it. 

Emma pushed Dina in, Raya summoned the walls. They giggled as Dina splashed and drowned. It was what they had decided the family deserved, so they didn't feel guilt. The Grim Reaper poofed into existence. He had an exasperated look on his face. "Again?" He sighed. They nodded. Within minutes a grave was left outside the pool. Raya brought the urn into the basement. Nina was next.

Her murder was the easiest. Emma and Raya just insulted her until she got so angry she died. Nina's reactions were so over the top it was impossible not to laugh, which just served to make her angrier. Another urn for the collection. 

The friends kidnapped Katrina that night. You'd think that if two of your family members died or went missin in suspicious ways you'd be more careful. However Katrina was not a woman daunted by death or kidnappings. Emma removed the furniture in the attic, and Raya prepared Katrina for her stay. Katrina would ge spending quite a few days in that room, at least until she died.

Their next target would be Katrina's boy toy, Don Lothario. Every single Caliente had comments about him, both good and bad. As far as they could tell he was womanizer, fit and a fuckboi. Everything they despised. Raya suggested stabbing him with garden gnomes. However, Emma had a better idea. They would erase him, the house and all of their unpleasant memories of the Caliente's in one fell swoop.

They would commit arson.

It wasn't that hard really. Some gas, kindling and a match was all they needed. Raya chucked a heavy brick through a back window while Emma grabbed the supplies. She had unlocked the door by the time Emma had gathered everything up. They went through every floor, scattering papers and pouring gas as they went. Eventually they found where Don was sleeping. He looked peaceful on the big bed. The friends made sure to pay extra attention to this area. Soon they lit the match and ran. 

By the time they got home people in Oasis Springs were reporting the fire.

They celebrated that night. Cake, pizza and drinks were everywhere. Emma walked up the stairs to the attic. She opened up the gate, and watched as Katrina crawled over. "Please, you can't just let me die." She choked out. "I had a such a future." 

Emma slammed the door shut.


End file.
